


Seventeen In Hogwarts: AU Oneshots Collection

by OysterDom



Series: Seventeen in Hogwarts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OysterDom/pseuds/OysterDom
Summary: Jeonghan and Seungcheol are running circles around each other, Meanie is just sweet, Soonhoon is one of the castle’s best kept secrets, Verkwan (BooNon) are becoming wisecrackers in their own right, and Jisoo is planning to overthrow Jeonghan. Dino’s just plain savage and DK is the plant killer. And where in Hogwarts is China line in all this?[Slowly updating and editing]





	1. Seungcheol's First Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a work in progress, and there'll be updates and edits along the way!  
> Also, it's just a fanfiction, I will do my best not to write anything offensive - but if there any parts you find offensive etc, please do let me know and I will change it. 
> 
> BTW, I started this story on Wattpad, so if you read it on Wattpad under the name m*****meee, thanks for following the story!
> 
> The chapters will not be in the sequence of the members' ages, but it will jump to different members as the story progresses, and each chapter will be from the point of view of that member. The year the 95-line enters Hogwarts would be 2012, and the whole group will be in the school together in 2015. Chan will be the same age as Seungkwan and Hansol in this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol meets his best friends for the first time. (And also a brief backstory on Scoups - but not yet on how he gets that nickname, that will happen later.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, my writing sucks for the first couple of chapters. Just skip and go to Thughao. It gets better from there.

***  
**Sometime near the end of July, 2012**  
**Hogwarts letter arrives for Seungcheol**

Seungcheol was delighted when the owl came with his letter to Hogwarts. His grandmother was a pure-blood witch who had married a half-blood, and his father had married a muggle woman, so they weren't sure that he would be born a wizard. He wondered what House he would be sorted into. His grandmother had been in Slytherin, and his father had been in Ravenclaw.

The day the owl came, Seungcheol's grandmother immediately took her grandson to Diagon Alley to get his things, and to most importantly, to get his first wand.

It was a long trip from home to London, and it was Seungcheol's first airplane trip. He was so excited, and asked many questions, to the delight of his doting grandmother and stoic father, the latter who sat behind them on the plane and was reading a paper on Europe's magic law.

When they were checking in to their rooms at The Leaky Cauldron, Seungcheol noticed a long-haired figure nearby, and after looking closer, realised it was a boy his age. The boy had fair skin, and an angular, innocent face. His heart skipped a beat when the boy looked up and met his gaze. They smiled at each other for a moment before the boy's mother called him away.

"Met someone, have you?" asked Seungcheol's grandmother.

"I think so," giggled Seungcheol. "He's so pretty!"

His grandmother laughed, and took his hand to lead him out to the shops.

It was a sight fantastical to behold, magical objects flew about in the streets, and people were dressed in robes and wore pointed hats. As they walked past a store, Seungcheol looked in and saw a broomstick. "Quality Quidditch Supplies," he read.

"We'll go in there later. We need to get you your wand first!" said his grandmother as she led him further down the street.

Seungcheol looked longingly back at the Quidditch store. His father used to be a Quidditch player at Hogwarts, on the Ravenclaw team as a Chaser. His grandmother had played for Slytherin as a Keeper.

Maybe he'd make a good beater. He was muscular and strong for his age, dad always said so. His Grandmother thought that he got his muscles from her grandfather, who had been a big man. 

They stopped in front of Ollivanders. Seungcheol's father said, "I'll go to the bank to get some money. I'll meet you in front of Flourish and Blotts."

He walked off.

Grandmother laughed. "Your dad is such a gentleman to walk us here first," she led her grandson into the cluttered store. "Learn from your dad, proper gentlemanly behaviour is key!"

"Yes grandma."

The present Ollivander was a young man with short trimmed sideburns. "Dad's visiting friends," he explained to Grandmother when she asked. 

Ollivander Jr. carried out a few boxes. "Try this one," he said, and presented a wand to Seungcheol with a flourish. "Yew, 10 inches, unicorn hair, and rather bendy."

The boy took the wand and waved it - nearby, a glass of water with OLLYprinted on it which was on the counter, shattered.

"No, no," muttered Ollivander Jr, and quickly whisked the wand back to its box. 

He turned to Seungcheol and muttered, "What are you like, as a person? I see strong muscles, a kind face..." He turned back to the shelves and picked out a box.

"Try this one. Ebony, 13 inches, phoenix feather, and flexible," he said, and handed out a wand of jet-black wood.

Seungcheol's eyes lit up in amazement and wonder as he grasped the wand. He felt warm and it showed in his thunderstorm eyes. 

"This is the one," cheered Grandmother, and she turned to pay Ollivander Jr while her grandson continued to admire his first wand. 

 

***

 

 **1st September, 2012 [10.50AM]  
** **Platform 9 3/4  
** **King's Cross Station, London**  

**Hogwarts Express Leaves King's Cross Station at 11AM  
** **Don't Miss Your Train!**

 

Seungcheol stared at the scarlet red steam train.  

"Hurry son! The train will leave in a few minutes," said his father, patting his back and nudging him along. 

His new barn owl screeched in alarm as the trolley almost hit another student. 

"Sorry!" Seungcheol apologised, gasped as the other student turned around.

It was that pretty boy from the Leaky Cauldron. "It's alright! I almost knocked over a few other students," he said. "On purpose."

It made Seungcheol laugh. 

"I'm Choi Seungcheol." 

"Yoon Jeonghan. Pleased to meet you. Want to sit together?"

The two boys grinned at each other. "Yes!" gasped Seungcheol, and they quickly unloaded their trunks and owls before turning to bid their parents farewell together. 

Their fathers had been classmates in Hogwarts. "Small world," laughed Jeonghan's father, and waved his son goodbye. Jeonghan's mother kissed her son's forehead and pushed him Seungcheol's direction. "Take care of each other!"

Seungcheol embraced his grandmother. "Whatever house you end up in, just always be happy," she whispered, before pushing him towards the train doors. 

"LAST CALL FOR HOGWARTS."

"Goodbye! See you during the holidays!" yelled Jeonghan.

"Let us know if you're even coming back for the holidays!" his parents yelled back. 

The two boys waved again, and went into an empty carriage. 

The train thundered out of the station. Seungcheol pressed his face to the window and took in the view. He was going to Hogwarts!

"Um, excuse me, could I join you? Everywhere else is - " a boy stood at the doorway.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan looked at each other, and grabbed his arms. "Come on in!"

Jeonghan dragged the boy onto the seat next to him. "What's your name? I'm Jeonghan. This is my new best friend, Seungcheol!"

Seungcheol gave him an amused glance. "So we're best friends now? Just like that?"

Jeonghan shot him a withering look. "Duh. What else would we be?"

They both looked at the third boy expectantly. "I'm Hong Jisoo. Joshua."

The new boy had soft brown hair and a gentle face. Seungcheol could almost see the wheels in Jeonghan's head turning, he was most likely planning to corrupt the other boy.

To distract him, he asked, "What houses would you want to be in?"

"I wouldn't mind being in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw," said Joshua. "I'm not brave like Gryffindor, and I'm muggle-born, so Slytherin wouldn't take me in."

Jeonghan scoffed. "The pure-blood only thing about Slytherin house is a lie. It takes in half-bloods from time to time, otherwise it'd be half-empty," he looked at the two of them. "I'm a pure-blood, but I'm cool about muggle-borns and all. I think it's amazing that they're born with magic. I've got an uncle who's a squib."

"What's a squib?" asked Joshua.

Seungcheol replied, "They're wizards or witches who are born without magic. They usually end up living as muggles and leaving the wizarding world all together."

"I would like to be a Gryffindor. I think I'm pretty brave," he continued, making Jeonghan laugh for some reason. 

 

***

 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Should I post a character profile on all the members?


	2. When Seungcheol Fell

**Sometime in 2014**  
**Hogwarts**

Seungcheol knew it the moment he fell irrevocably in love with Jeonghan. 

He was sitting at the Gryffindor's table for breakfast in the Great Hall with Soonyoung. His friend was busy scarfing down the lightly toasted bread with thick mushroom soup, and talking about the cute but angry looking second-year Slytherin who was sitting next to Jeonghan. 

Seungcheol looked across to the Hufflepuff table, and spotted Jisoo talking to a boy his age - it might be Thomas, but Seungcheol didn't actually know his name. Jisoo looked up and met his eyes. They grinned at each other briefly before returning to their respective conversations. 

" - so I told him, 'You're really cute.' I mean, he is! Just look at him. He could win 'Cutest Kid of the Year' hands down," Soonyoung babbled with his mouth full. 

"And then he punched me."

Seungcheol wasn't actually listening to anything the second-year boy was saying. He was wondering where his friend put all his food. Ever since Soonyoung was sorted into Gryffindor, he had seen him eat enormous amounts of food, then dance it all off. Soonyoung was an enthusiastic dancer. 

Maybe too enthusiastic, thought Seungcheol as he looked at Jeonghan again. 

"Just looking isn't going to help, you know."

"Huh?" 

Seungcheol looked back to Soonyoung, who had paused in his eating, and was grinning at him. At the same time, to Seungcheol's consternation, Jisoo joined them, sitting down next to Soonyoung. 

"I saw you looking at Jeonghan. Again," smirked Jisoo. "I had to come over."

Soonyoung laughed. "He's always looking at Jeonghan!" 

Jisoo leaned forward. "You should tell him how you feel, you've practically been crushing on him since we all met in our first year."

Seungcheol felt uncomfortable. "What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"I didn't know there was a party going on. Why wasn't I invited?" Jeonghan suddenly appeared next to Seungcheol, scaring him effectively and making him jump, spilling his pumpkin soup and upturning the bagel he had been holding. 

Soonyoung and Jisoo burst into laughter. "We saw that coming!"

Seungcheol groaned and picked up his bagel, and blushed when he saw Jeonghan tuck his long hair behind his ear and sit down next to him. Seungcheol felt hot as his best friend plastered himself against him. The two laughing hyenas seated across from him laughed harder. 

"What's so funny?" asked Jeonghan. 

"It's nothing!" Seungcheol said quickly. "We've got transfiguration later - "

"Yeah! You're sitting next to me." Jeonghan finished, smiling his winning smile at a shocked Seungcheol. "I need to copy off the best student in class!"

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow and tried to ignore his palpitating heart. "We always sit together when we have the same classes. And you know that you should be good at transfiguration right? You're a metamorphagus."

It was something they discovered in their first year. Jeonghan had been so angry at another Slytherin during evening dinner one day, and his hair had turned a brilliant shade of blood red. The people sitting close by watching the fight had gone silent in shock, until Jeonghan turned his hair back to its original shade of dark brown. Then they started asking Jeonghan to do something else. 

Jeonghan had kept it a secret as he did not want attention - metamorphagi were rare, and was a genetic only inheritable talent. Seungcheol and Jisoo had not known about it either, but they had accepted Jeonghan and did not bring up his special talent. 

"But that's not something I can use outside of me," complained Jeonghan. "If only transfiguration could be done outside of my body, I'd be a living chameleon."

Jisoo looked puzzled. "But Jeonghan, metamorphagi are practically chameleons."

"... Oh." 

Jihoon walked over at that moment. "Jeonghan hyung, I have potions class in 15 minutes with Ravenclaw," he said to the long haired boy who was leaning against the muscular Gryffindor. He pointedly ignored Soonyoung, who was looking and smiling, rather cheerily, at him. "I'll see you later at lunch."

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch!" Jeonghan gave the small boy a hug before pulling on Seungcheol's sleeve. "We've got to go for transfigurations too. Professor McGonagall will make us polish the silver if we're late for today's class!"

Seungcheol quickly wrapped 2 bagels in a napkin and stuffed it in his pocket. "See you guys later," he said to Jisoo and Soonyoung. 

Jihoon had walked off with Jun and Wonwoo, who were in his year, from Ravenclaw. Jisoo waved and quickly ran back to his table to get his bag for history of magic class. Soonyoung's class had Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs. 

Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol's hand and they ran to class. 

Seungcheol remembered the day he realised he was in love with his best friend. It had been a day just like this - taking too long for breakfast and running to class together. 

It was the first time Jeonghan had held his hand. 

Seungcheol tightened his grip on around Jeonghan's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Seungcheol's character profile:  
> Big and muscular. He's brave enough to be in Gryffindor. He's got his heart on his sleeve and in the right place. He's brilliant at duelling and transfiguration, and his brawn makes him perfect as a beater on the quidditch team. He's in love with his best friend, and everyone knows it.


	3. That Thug's One Angry Kid

**2nd Week of September, 2014  
** **Tuesday Morning, 9AM  
** **Hogwarts' Quidditch Pitch  
** **1st Years' first Flying Lesson with Mdm Hooch**

 

He felt like burning that smirk off the other boy's face. As a Slytherin would wont to do...right?

The object of his irritation was that other boy, tall for a first year, with lanky thin limbs and adorable large eyes. He also had a personality resembling an overexcited puppy. 

Minghao looked at the other boy thoughtfully. Ever since the sorting ceremony, he had noticed how the taller boy had been clinging to a second year student from his house - Ravenclaw. Mingyu and Wonwoo were practically attached at the hip when they weren't having classes. They went everywhere together outside of classes - the library, the great hall, the owlery... They even went to the kitchen together. 

But right at that instant, Mingyu was an irritation, an itch he wanted to scratch and obliterate. 

Ravenclaw and Slytherin were having their first flying lesson that morning, and that put Minghao in a bad mood. Mingyu had been grinning at him and poking his arm, and vying for a space and every opportunity to stand next to the skinny and angry looking Slytherin ever since class started. 

Breakfast that morning had started out great - he had made friends with third year Jeonghan (a metamorphagus, which he totally thought was cool, and wished he was one too), and a second year, a small boy called Jihoon, who was brilliant at cursing and always had a bored, blank look on his face. Jihoon was very close to Jeonghan, who, for a Slytherin, had friends in the other houses, and was so sociable he didn't seem like a Slytherin. Minghao had almost gone into shock when a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff student came over to Slytherin's table last Friday morning to talk to Jeonghan - the Gryffindor had seated himself down between him and Jeonghan (really closely, he thought), and helped himself to the latter's breakfast pie, while the Hufflepuff drank his orange juice. Jihoon didn't even bat an eyelash, just asked the Gryffindor about some homework that was due the following week. 

Minghao's lips twisted. That wasn't even the strangest part. During free period before dinner on Friday night in the first week, the whole gang had amassed at the Hufflepuff table to study together, and that was the first time he had met everyone that was a part of the group. The Gryffindors third-year Seungcheol and second-year Soonyoung (he suspected Soonyoung was doing some kind of drugs to stay high), the Hufflepuffs third-year Jisoo (this dude was so calm and level-headed, Minghao admired him) and fellow first-year Seokmin (who was one heck of a cheerful fellow he wouldn't mind just watching), and the Ravenclaws second-year Wonwoo and Jun, and first-year Mingyu. Students from all four houses congregating at the Hufflepuff table before dinner was just bizarre - it was the only group to do so as well, but none of the students year two and above cared; only the first year students stared, and it made Minghao uncomfortable. 

"Don't sweat it, we're at the Hufflepuff table because it's the peaceful territory - no one will say anything about it," consoled Jun. 

Jeonghan had patted his shoulder as well, and fed him a chip from the bag he stole from Wonwoo's dorm. How he had done it, no one knew - but then again, the Ravenclaw common room was guarded by a knocker that asked a question or riddle in order to gain entry. Jeonghan was so smart, he should have been in Ravenclaw, if not for his inner devil. 

Minghao focused back to Mdm Hooch's explanation on how to fly. 

"When I blow my whistle, kick off the ground, hover, then lean forward and touch back to the ground," Mdm Hooch instructed as she walked through the two rows of students. 

He noticed Mingyu wiggling in excitement right next to him. Minghao sighed, and shifted, eager to get away. 

WHEEET!

Everyone kicked at the ground. A few students, Minghao included, lifted off the ground. The rest stayed on the grass and cries of disappointment and irritation filled the air. Minghao noticed that Mingyu had his broom in the air next to him, and forced down his own irritation. 

"WOO HOO! WELL DONE MINGHAO!"

He looked towards the voice, and spotted Jeonghan and Seungcheol standing at the edge of the field waving at him.

Seungcheol pumped a fist into the air. "YOU DID GREAT TOO, MINGYU!"

Mdm Hooch raised a fist at them. "Don't you two have class to get to?"

The two boys quickly waved goodbye. "Yes, we do!"

They turned and ran off. Minghao noticed that Jeonghan and Seungcheol had reached out to grab each other's hand. 

He felt an irritating nudge in his side. 

"What?"

Mingyu nodded his head at their friends. "Did you notice their hands?"

"So what?"

"You think their dating?"

Minghao frowned. "I don't think so." 

"Still - "

Minghao leaned forward and landed on the grass. "Mingyu, let me be honest with you ok?" he looked up at the boy still hovering on the broomstick in the air. 

"I don't like you pestering me all the time. And I'm tired of seeing that grin of yours 'cause it's driving me nuts!"

Minghao turned on his heel and stormed off the pitch with his robes flapping, just as the bell rung for the next period. Behind him, he heard Mdm Hooch dismiss the class for their next lesson. 

He headed for the Slytherin dorm. He needed his books for his next lesson. 

Thankfully, it would be Gryffindor, and he wouldn't have to deal with anyone from the gang.

 

***

 

**2nd Week of September, 2014  
** **Tuesday Morning, 10:15AM**

 

In another part of the castle, Mingyu sat down with Seokmin - Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had Potions together.

"I think Minghao and I will end up being great friends!" Mingyu pulled a measure of standard ingredients out of the bag and set it aside before taking a pinch of unicorn horns and setting it to the side.

"I like your optimism," Seokmin replied, as he measured out an portion of mistletoe berries. He sat the cup down and looked at his taller friend. 

"I think Minghao is a bit scared of how you keep smiling at him," he said, and picked up the mortar and pestle to crush a bezoar. 

The lesson was on the antidote to common poisons, and the two boys had studied the textbook overnight. Jeonghan had met them in the great hall on Sunday night with a copy of the instructions and ingredients on how to brew the antidote. "In my first year, I found an old textbook which was owned by someone called The Half-Blood Prince. I asked around, and found out that it was the previous head of Slytherin, Severus Snape. He's the best at potions, so I trust most of his old notes, and it's the reason I'm one of the best in potions. This has some of his notes in them, you can decide if you want to use them or not, it's up to you."

The two boys decided to follow the textbook instead, but kept the notes from Jeonghan, just in case. 

"He's got a lot of anger issues, I think I should ask Jeonghan-hyung about that. Maybe he's got some advice I can use," said Mingyu thoughtfully as he poured the crushed bezoar into the cauldron. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minghao's Character Profile:  
> He's usually quiet, but talks a lot when he's around his friends. He's a good dueller, but he's even better at non-verbal magic, which he is teaching Jeonghan. He and Jun are always together when they are not having class, and he's the beater for Slytherin's quidditch team. 
> 
> I'll post a filler about Jeonghan soon! It relates to the first chapters on Seungcheol.


	4. Gryffindor VS Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, ALL the members have entered Hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologise first (if you get annoyed later on), but I'm not writing in sequence of the members entering year by year - I add chapters on as I go by whatever inspiration I get - which is how Minghao's chapter ended up being posted before Jeonghan and the rest of the hyungs'. But do enjoy and/maybe comment :)

**First Week of November, 2015** **  
** **Breakfast Time (7am to 9am)  
** **The Great Hall**

 

It would be nice to think that there would be nothing crazy happening today. But that would be a lie. All the students were carrying banners and wearing their house colours. Want to know why?

 "Today is the first match of the season! We are soooooo gonna kick Slytherin ass!"

Cue Soonyoung's death day. 

"Don't let Jeonghan hear you - he'll never let it go," said Seungcheol as he bit into his toast. 

The Gryffindors looked across the hall to the Slytherin table - Jeonghan and Minghao were having breakfast with the other Slytherins, and by the look of how they were leaning closely and whispering, were no doubt plotting on ways to cheat during the game. Worryingly, the newest addition to their inter-house gang, Chan, was hanging on to Jeonghan's every word. Jihoon sat next to Minghao and was focused on reading a book while nibbling on a buttered scone. 

They turned back to each other. "Well, it was nice of Professor Flitwick to select me as the host for this season," gloated Seungkwan. "Clearly, he sees the potential in my talented voice."

Hansol sat down next to his best friend and stole a piece of chicken off his plate. "Yeah, he can hear how loud your voice is all the way from the other end of the hall."

Soonyoung and Seungcheol burst into laughter as Seungkwan's face turned to look at the high table where Professor Flitwick was sitting and talking to Headmistress McGonagall. When it was clear that the professor had not heard Seungkwan, he turned back to his grinning friend and hit him hard on the chest. 

That made Hansol roar with laughter. "That was so not cool Vernonie!" Seungkwan pouted. 

Soonyoung looked at the clock, and stuffed the last bite of pasty into his mouth. "Hey Coups-hyung, we have to go to the pitch first, do some final game planning."

Seungcheol stuffed his soup drenched toast into his mouth and chewed it quickly, washed it down with his coffee, and stood up. He looked across the hall, and saw the Slytherin team leaving as well. Jeonghan winked at him, and followed Minghao out. 

"You can talk to him after the match hyung," said Soonyoung, quickly pushing Seungcheol after the rest of their team. "Get your head in the game first!"

 

***

 

**Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts**

 

"WELCOME! IT'S HOGWARTS' FIRST QUIDDITCH GAME OF THE SEASON. TODAY'S GAME: SLYTHERIN VERSUS GRYFFINDOR!" Seungkwan's voice projected out to the pitch from his place commenting in the box with the professors. 

The stadium was decked in red and green, and the whole group was standing where the Gryffindor and Slytherin colours met - in the middle of the stands. The Gryffindors Seungcheol, Soonyoung and Seungkwan were not present, nor were Slytherins Jeonghan and Minghao, but the rest stood together. Hufflepuffs Joshua, Seokmin and Hansol, Ravenclaws Jun, Wonwoo and Mingyu, and Slytherins Jihoon and Chan, held both Gryffindor and Slytherin banners. 

The players took up their positions in a circle in the the air above the middle of the field - the seekers hovering above the rest.

Seungcheol, Soonyoung and Jeonghan were playing, as beater, chaser and seeker respectively. Minghao was standing by as the substitute beater for Slytherin as he had only recently joined the team. Jun waved to Minghao using the Slytherin banner he was holding.

They watched as Jeonghan flipped his hair after settling into his position in the middle of the field, and roared with laughter when they saw Seungcheol gulp after seeing Jeonghan's hair flip.

"The players take their positions as Mdm Hooch steps out on to the field to begin the game." Seungkwan announced into the microphone under the watchful eyes of Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall. 

"You hear me, I want a nice, clean game from ALL of you," said Mdm Hooch sternly, her hawk eyes fixed on the captains. "Especially from you, Slytherin."

The Slytherins chuckled. Jeonghan winked at Seungcheol. "Remember - don't aim for me!"

"I won't! If the bludger hits you, it's not my fault!" yelled Seungcheol back at his best friend. 

Everyone heard him, and laughed. 

Mdm Hooch smiled, and kicked the trunk open. The bludgers disappeared from view in an instant. The snitch flew up into the faces of the seekers before disappearing as well. 

"The bludgers are up, and so is the golden snitch. The snitch is worth 150 points, and the seeker who catches it ends the game." Seungkwan said. 

Mdm Hooch picked up the quaffle. She looked up, and threw it into the air. "The quaffle is released - THE GAME BEGINS!" 

The chasers immediately dived for the quaffle - Gryffindor chaser Leo Henkirk grabs it and narrowly avoids crashing into a Slytherin chaser. He flies towards the hoops, ducking a bludger along the way, and throws the quaffle through the leftmost hoop. 

"LEO HENKIRK SCORES! 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" Seungkwan crows. 

The Gryffindor keeper blocked the quaffle and threw it back into the game - Seungcheol quickly fended off an incoming bludger, discreetly aiming it at a Slytherin Chaser and knocking her out of the game.  

Jeonghan saw it happen. 

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Jeonghan suddenly turned and flew upwards. The Gryffindor seeker followed. Seungcheol looked up and immediately knew that Jeonghan was bluffing. 

"JAKE! HE'S FAKING IT!" he shouted.

Jake McKnight, the Gryffindor seeker, immediately turned around, paused,and flew towards the ground. Seungcheol knew he had spotted the snitch for real - he spotted another bludger and motioned to the other beater - Ernie Williams - and they flew side by side, hit the bludger in a move they often practiced, and were best at, the Dopplebeater Defence. 

"THE GRYFFINDOR BEATERS PERFORM THEIR SIGNATURE MOVE, THE DOPPLEBEATER DEFENCE! THAT IS PRIME QUIDDITCH TALENT RIGHT THERE!" Seungkwan roars with excitement, and the audience in the stands go wild.

The bludger is hit towards the Slytherin chasers with a huge force - the oncoming Hawkshead Attacking Formation is shattered within seconds. 

The bludger had worked as a distraction - Jake had dived towards the ground after the snitch, and Jeonghan, who had been distracted by the force-charged bludger, spotted Jake diving towards the snitch a moment too late. 

"JAKE MCKNIGHT HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH AND GOT 150 POINTS!"

Mdm Hooch blew her whistle. "GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The stands erupted. 

"I knew Gryffindor would win!" crowed Mingyu, sticking his tongue out at Jihoon and Chan. 

Jihoon slapped his stomach. "Real mature, Gyu." 

"Aww..." whined Chan. "Jeonghan-hyung's gonna be really upset for the rest of today."

"That's a problem for Seungcheol to handle," muttered Jihoon, and he walked out, the rest of the group quickly following behind. Jun slung an arm around Chan and Hansol. Chan reached out and linked an arm with Jihoon. 

Joshua and Seokmin linked arms. "But seriously, Coups and Ernie are really good at that Dopplebeater move."

"I saw them practicing another move - they're getting really good at it, I think they'll use it in the next match against Hufflepuff," said Wonwoo, dragging Mingyu along and away from Jihoon, who was walking in front of them. 

"How did you even see that?" asked Joshua, turning his head to Wonwoo.

"I went to look for Soonyoung about DADA class homework."

Hansol frowned. "I thought you were good at everything, hyung."

Mingyu laughed his strange high-pitch strangled laughter. "That's what everyone thinks!"

Jihoon looked back at Wonwoo. "Wonwoo, just what are you good at then?"

Wonwoo frowned. "I'm good at Arithmancy and Divination, and Potions and Charms, and History of Magic, and Astronomy."

"That's half of the subjects!"

"He's a bit behind in Potions, DADA, and Transfiguration," said Mingyu as they walked up the stairs to the Entrance Hall. They had arranged to meet the quidditch players in the Great Hall. 

Chan counted the list of subjects. "How about Herbology? I need help in that too, by the way."

"You can ask Seokmin to tutor you. He's the best in Herbology, god knows why. He was the plant killer when he was younger."

"That was one time! I didn't realise it was weedkiller and not liquid fertiliser!"

"And I thought Mingyu was the dumb one," muttered Jihoon, which sent Chan into a fit of strangled laughter. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan's Profile:  
> He's loud and boisterous, and proud as a peacock. He's also the host for when it is quidditch season, and Professor Flitwick is proud of him for being vocal - he's in the school choir as well, and is proficient in Charms. He's absolutely possessive and protective of his boyfriend Hansol (they officially become a couple in year 4), and the 2 of them are almost always spotted together since 1st year.


	5. Jeonghan (A Condensed Summary from an Angel's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said, a filler from JH's pov - I don't really have something concrete to write for an actual JH chapter yet - but I'm toying around with an idea that happens somewhere later in the 'storyline', because I'm not writing in a chronological order. I indicate the time/date at the beginning of each story though, I hope that helps!

**July, 2012  
** **The Leaky Cauldron**

 

Jeonghan wanted to laugh at the adorable boy who was standing next to his grandmother. He had the cutest frown that made him tempted to - 

The boy turned around and looked at Jeonghan. 

His heart fluttered and he quickly smiled at him. The boy smiled back and said something to his grandmother rather excitedly. Jeonghan wanted to see him again, but the boy left with his grandmother. 

"Is everything alright sweetie?" his mother asked. 

Jeonghan smiled. "I saw someone. I really think he's cute!"

His mother laughed. "Maybe you'll see him later."

Jeonghan was blessed to have wonderful parents that accepted his quirks and always kept open minds. 

 

***

 

**September 1st, 2012**

 

Jeonghan was glad he had stood in the way. 

It was the same boy from the Leaky Cauldron, and he was glad to finally get a chance to make a new friend. It was even better since it turned out that their fathers knew each other. 

And then there was Jisoo, who had asked so nicely to join them on the scarlet train. Jeonghan knew immediately that he had found another best friend. The three of them would be the next three musketeers. They had clicked immediately and so well; Jeonghan was so pleased that he had friends, and that one of them would be his future boyfriend. 

Yes, Jeonghan had it planned out. He liked to plan ahead. He would tell Seungcheol he liked him, Seungcheol would like him back - who wouldn't like Jeonghan? - they would dominate the quidditch pitch (he had found out that Seungcheol could play too) and they would live happily ever after. 

He linked a finger with Seungcheol and the other with Jisoo as they stood waiting to be sorted into their houses. He knew that they wouldn't be in the same houses, but that wouldn't stop him from spending all his free time with his new best friends. 

He leaned forward a little to whisper to the other two boys. "Hey, we probably won't be in the same houses, but that won't stop us from hanging out. Right?"

"Definitely not," muttered Seungcheol. "Who else is going to corrupt Jisoo? And don't deny it, I saw how your eyes went all shifty on the train."

Jisoo just grinned. "I don't mind. It sounds like we'll have a lot more fun with Jeonghan around!"

"Now, when I call your name, sit on this stool and I'll put the sorting hat on your head," said a tall professor with a slight slouch. "Adams - "

Jeonghan tuned out the professor's voice. "We have to make arrangements too, if we're in different houses; we should be able to get into each other's dorms."

"Wow, would you believe this friend," said Seungcheol to Jisoo, and promptly got a smack across the head from Jeonghan. 

Jisoo chuckled, but turned thoughtful for a moment. "He's got a point you know."

"What?"

"I do?"

 

***

 

** 2014 **

 

He still had not achieved his happy ever after.

He was angry at himself.

Jeonghan was in love with his best friend.

Jeonghan thought as he and Seungcheol ran for class. Again.

The best part was that Seungcheol had tightened his grip on his hand. Jeonghan almost swooned. 

He was angry that he still had not mastered enough courage to tell Seungcheol how he felt. 

They dashed to their seats just in time. Professor McGonagall was a corridor away and walking closer.The other students laughed as they caught their breaths and pulled out their books. The two of them were always running to class and barely making it before the bell rung. 

Jeonghan wished for the millionth time that he was braver.

 

 

***

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan's Profile:  
> This guy is more beautiful than the school's most beautiful girl. He's got long glossy hair that he's insanely proud of, and is sharp as a whip. He's cunning and tricky, and has an innocent face that fools everyone except his friends. He's a metamorphagus, but he hardly uses it unless its to change his hair colour. He's in love with his best friend desperately, but no one knows that.


	6. Neutral Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the match - this would explain what Jihoon says at the end of Gryffindor VS Slytherin.

**First Week of November, 2015  
** **Free period before Dinner  
** **The Great Hall**

 

Jeonghan was pouting. 

The whole gang was seated together at the Hufflepuff table - neutral and peaceful territory.

Soonyoung was gloating openly towards the Slytherins. "I told you Gryffindor would win!"

"I will kick your ass in next year's match, you wait and see!" huffed Jeonghan, as he watched Seungcheol slowly thumb through Intermediate Transfiguration.

Joshua and Hansol were fixated on a copy of the Daily Prophet. Wonwoo and Mingyu were listening to Seokmin while he tutored Chan in Herbology. Jun, Jihoon and Soonyoung were working on their Potions essays, and Minghao was reading A History of Magic. 

Seungkwan was not with them - there was an ad hoc choir practice at that moment. "He'll join us later," said Hansol, as he flipped past Rita Skeeter’s article on the latest gossip from the ministry. Joshua may have muttered something nasty about the 'ugly, foul mouthed wannabe journalist' under his breath. 

Jeonghan leaned against Seungcheol's thick arm and stifled a yawn. Despite losing the quidditch match, he surprisingly didn't feel any resentment towards his best friend/boyfriend this year. After the first match they had against each other when they were in their 2nd year, Jeonghan had felt so angry and upset at Gryffindor, he refused to speak to Seungcheol for a week straight. He looked at the page Seungcheol was reading, on animating non-living objects. 

His mind wandered back to last year. 

 

**_November 2014_ **

 

_"Jeonghan."_

_"Leave him be Seungcheol. He isn’t going to talk to you right now," said Jihoon, his eyes scanning a page on disarming charms._

_It seems that all major dramas within the slowly growing gang all happened in the great hall, or played out in the great hall after starting elsewhere. The current spat between Jeonghan and Seungcheol had immediately been sparked when Gryffindor’s seeker caught the golden snitch. Jeonghan believed that he would have caught it if Seungcheol hadn’t sent a bludger his way - it had shot past his face - "It was an inch away from my nose Cheol! Don’t you dare say it was an accident!"_

_Seungcheol sat down next to Jeonghan on the bench, and was met with his best friend’s back. Across the table, he heard Jihoon’s snicker and saw Minghao grin. That rammed a rod of steel into his back and thickened his skin._

_"Jeonghannie - " he cooed, and wrapped a thick arm around his friend’s waist to prevent him from leaving._

_The smaller boy grunted and tried to move away, but Seungcheol just held him tighter. "Can you just please listen to me?"_

_"I don’t want to. Nor do I have anything to say to you."_

_"You’re angry just because I stopped you from catching the snitch, which to be honest, was already too far away for you to get to in time anyway - "  
_

_"Shut up Cheol."_

_Jisoo sat down next to Minghao and reached for a biscuit from the bowl of snacks. "Seungcheol, just keep your arm around him, and don’t say anything."_

_He got a deadpanned glare in return. "If I don’t say anything to him, how will I get him to stop being angry?"_

_Jeonghan felt incredulous at Jisoo’s serene-looking face. "Ya! I’m sitting right here you know! Who gave you the goddamned right to talk about me like this?"_

_Everyone ignored him._

_Except Minghao, who muttered, "God did, that’s who."_

_"YA! I heard you!"_

 

Jeonghan grinned to himself. Seungcheol had followed Shua’s advice and ignored everything he said throughout dinner while keeping an arm tight around him. However, the older boy was attentive to his needs and fed him every bite of the delicious roast and mashed potato and spiced pumpkin. The long-haired devil allowed himself to be served hand and foot that night before telling Seungcheol that he had forgiven him even before dinner started. 

Jisoo smirked at his friend. He seemed to know the direction Jeonghan’s thoughts had taken him. It was no secret that Shua knew everything about Jeonghan, and all his dirty little secrets. Just kidding, Jeonghan had no dirty laundry to hide, other than his secret  ~~obsession~~ love for the brawny Gryffindor. The still smirking Hufflepuff looked back at the newspaper and talked to Hansol about going home for the upcoming holidays  as Seungkwan rejoined the group and sat next to his best friend. 

That reminded him. Almost everyone in the gang would be going home for the Christmas holidays. Of the gang, only Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Jihoon and Seungcheol would be staying in Hogwarts for the holidays. 

"Where’s everyone going for the holidays?" asked Jisoo as Hansol folded up the daily prophet. "I’m going home to America to visit my mom."

"Wonwoo’s staying over at my house for the holidays, because his parents are travelling," said Mingyu. "We’re going to a carnival in my hometown."

Seungkwan puffed up his chest. "I'm going to see the most beautiful woman in the world - my mother!"

"You always say that," grinned Hansol as he pushed the proud Gryffindor over and off the bench. 

The whole group erupted into loud howls as Seungkwan landed on the ass he was so proud of. 

"Ow," groaned Seungkwan as he rubbed said ass. "Don’t you love me anymore, Vernonnie?"

"Why do you insist on calling Hansol Vernonnie?" asked Seokmin as he put away his notes on the proper treatment of mandrakes. "Shouldn’t you call him Hansollie?"

"I like Vernonnie better," huffed the Gryffindor. 

Seungcheol waved a hand to get their attention. "Only Soonyoung, Jihoon, Jeonghan and I are staying in Hogwarts for the holidays," he said. "The rest of you better send owls while you’re away!"

"But half of us will be on different continents. The owls can’t fly that far!" said Chan indignantly. 

"And Minghao and I will be back in China!" Jun added. 

"Isn’t China too far away for the owls to fly?"

"If the owls can fly all over Europe, I’m sure they can fly to China."

"I will take that your friend is ignorant and pretend I didn’t hear that," Jun said to Wonwoo.

 

 


	7. Legi-timate Soonhoon-ing

**2nd Weekend of December, 2015  
** **Morning after breakfast  
** **Library, Hogwarts**

 

Soonyoung found himself accompanying Wonwoo and Mingyu to the library. 

"We should be out practicing quidditch, or hanging out by the lake or something," he muttered so that the librarian wouldn’t hiss at him. 

"Mingyu and I will be going back home for the holidays. We need to get some studying done before leaving - and you’re way behind in Potions and Transfiguration. So you might as well just suck it up and study with us," Wonwoo replied without turning around. 

Mingyu grabbed the table before another student could sit. "Sorry, we need this," he flashed his canines at the Hufflepuff boy before quickly sitting down and dragging Soonyoung down next to him, while Wonwoo dropped his bag in a seat opposite them. 

"I’m going to get some books. Try not to kill Mingyu while I’m gone - my parents are quite fond of him. God knows why," Wonwoo muttered the last part under his breath. 

"I heard you, and I love you too." Mingyu grinned in the departing boy’s direction. 

Soonyoung grumbled and pulled out some parchment and his quill and ink. "I still don’t get why you couldn’t come on your own. I mean, it’s not like you two need any more company."

"We’re just being good friends looking out for your grades. Which are dropping quite horrendously. Didn’t you get a T for transfigurations?"

"Troll," grumbled the Gryffindor chaser. "I’m crap at transfigurations. Give me DADA any day."

At that moment, Wonwoo returned with his arms loaded with a stack of transfigurations and potions books and set them down on the table. "Isn’t that Jihoon?"

"You mean that tiny Slytherin with the straight face? Sits next to Jeonghan-hyung in the Great Hall?Our Jihoon-hyung?" rattled Mingyu as he gestured off to the side. "Yup. He’s sitting right there next to the window under the shelf with the new third year subject… I forgot what it’s called."

"Jihoon opted for arithmacy and ancient runes this year," mumbled Soonyoung. "He’s probably studying either one of those." He buried his head in a transfiguration text on animagi. 

There was silence as Mingyu and Wonwoo stared at Soonyoung, then looked at each other in shock. Mingyu smirked and wiggled an eyebrow in Jihoon’s direction. Wonwoo frowned at his friend and shook his head. The tall boy made a puppy face at him. _C’mon!_

Wonwoo waved a hand at Soonyoung to get his attention. "What else do you know about Jihoon?"

Soonyoung frowned. "What do you mean?" 

"You know everything about Jihoon. Just yesterday you knew which class he’d be in after lunch, and last week you said he likes coffee every morning - "

"And even before that, you always smile at him! And you always sit next to him when we’re all together," said Mingyu. 

Soonyoung sighed and rested his chin on the table. "That obvious huh?"

"Yeah!" Mingyu leaned forward. "Have you told him yet?"

"Does Jihoon know that you like him?" asked Wonwoo. "But that’s actually quite possible, because I think Jihoon also may like you back. How would he put up with you otherwise?" 

"Please don’t get my hopes up," Soonyoung replied as he looked over at the small boy who sat under the large window that streamed golden sunlight into the ancient library. "JIhoon barely tolerates me as it is."

"But I’ve never actually seen him talk to you, or respond to anything you say," said Mingyu, as he flipped open his textbook to the chapter on swelling solutions. 

_That’s because he’s always talking to me in my mind,_ Soonyoung thought. 

And he was right. Jihoon always talked to Soonyoung with his mind, even as the older boy chatted to him verbally. It seemed that Jihoon was afraid to look Soonyoung in the eye, even when they sat together. Soonyoung would sometimes put an arm around the smaller boy, and Jihoon would flush slightly, but move closer. 

"Jihoon does like you. Otherwise, he would be pulling away from you when you hug him and all that affectionate stuff you like to do," said Wonwoo as he worked on his transfiguration essay. 

_Jihoon does like me, doesn’t he?_

"You know," Mingyu said, "We can test that out." The overgrown puppy wiggled his eyebrows.

Soonyoung felt like slapping those eyebrows off his friend’s face. "How, exactly?"

Wonwoo stood up, somehow in on Mingyu’s harebrained scheme. "I’ll go get him."

"What are you doing? Come back here!" Soonyoung hissed. Wonwoo smirked and walked over to Jihoon. Soonyoung watched with wide eyes as Wonwoo spoke to the small boy, and his eye twitched when he placed a hand on Jihoon’s shoulder. 

Mingyu grabbed him by the shoulders. "Calm down hyung."

Soonyoung faintly realised that he was halfway out of his chair. He sat back down just as Wonwoo returned with Jihoon, who sat down opposite him. Jihoon had a faint blush across his cheeks. 

_Hi Soonyoung,_ he heard a soft voice in his head. 

"Hi Jihoon," replied Soonyoung. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mingyu wiggling his eyebrows again and grinning stupidly at Wonwoo while gesturing at him. 

He used an arm and shoved Mingyu out of his seat.

"–hyung!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung's Profile:  
> He has eyes that often disappears when he smiles. He's a Chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and is an enthusiastic dancer along with Chan. He has a talent for occlumency, probably because Jihoon is always nagging at him mentally, but he loves it. He's desperately in love with the small angry Slytherin ever since first year.


	8. Introducing Mingwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Mingyu meets Wonwoo's friends before entering Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated a new chapter!!

**1st September, 2014 [Morning]  
** **Platform 9 3/4  
** **King's Cross Station, London  
** **Hogwarts Express Leaves King's Cross Station at 11AM**

 

Wonwoo led Mingyu to up to a wall. 

"Hyung, why are we in front of a wall? Where’s the platform?"

The older boy resisted the urge to slap himself. "Didn’t I tell you to read _Hogwarts: A History_ beforehand? Right after we bought our books together?"

He vaguely noticed his mother place a hand delicately over her mouth and his father nudge Mingyu’s father. Mingyu’s mother had raised her face up to the ceiling slightly.

"Yeah," Mingyu replied, looking a little sheepish. "But I was kind of more interested in flying and having fun with you."

Mingyu’s confession resulted in their mothers grinning at each other.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. He wasn’t actually surprised or expecting Mingyu to actually do as he had advised - Mingyu was smart, in his own way. And that way usually resulted in delicious food and housework getting done real quick. But when it came to common sense… Not so much. 

"Alright then," he sucked in a quick breath for patience. "Platform nine and three quarters is right through this wall. All we need to do is walk through. But if you get scared, you can close your eyes and run through too."

"Oh wow." Mingyu’s eyes widened and he grabbed Wonwoo’s hand. "So we can go in together right?

He eyed their trunks that were stacked together on the same trolley, and the cages that held their pets. "Yeah, we can go in together."

"Ready, one, two, three!" They pushed their trolley in together, and phased through the wall with their parents following behind. 

They emerged onto a busy platform where students and their parents milled about, chattering and moving luggage and cages onto the bright scarlet train. The group moved forward through the crowd, and Wonwoo finally spotted several familiar faces. 

"Wonwoo-ah! You made it!"

"Finally," someone said. 

"You were so slow, I almost fell asleep."

"Have you eaten? We can get some snacks from the trolley later!"

There were fist bumps all around, and Wonwoo introduced the younger boy to the other seven boys. Mingyu had been acting as Wonwoo’s shadow while he had greeted his friends. Their parents had left to hand their trunks and cages to be loaded onto the train. 

"Everyone, shut up!" Wonwoo raised his voice a little to be heard. "This is Mingyu. He’s my best friend from home, and it’s his first year."

"Awesome. That means he’s one of us now," said a boy with thick black hair and broad shoulders. "I’m the leader of this crazy bunch. My name is Choi Seungcheol and I’m a third year in Gryffindor. You can call me S.Coups – "

"No one wants to call you by that silly name," muttered the shortest boy. "I’m Jihoon. Second year Slytherin." 

Mingyu thought that he looked absolutely adorable, but his dead eyed expression scared the shit out of him. Also, the fact that he was in Slytherin? Nope, not going to put his head on the chopping block before he even stepped a foot into Hogwarts. 

"I’M SOONYOUNG!" the boy with slanted cat eyes and a gleam of insanity shouted point blank into his face. Mingyu resisted the urge to stagger backwards. 

"He’s a second year, like me," said Wonwoo, shoving Soonyoung aside. "He’s in Gryffindor."

"And looks like he’s on drugs, but he isn’t. I’m Jun, also in Ravenclaw with your Wonwoo," a boy with chiseled features and an arrogant smirk gracing his lips said, stretching out a hand for Mingyu to shake. 

Mingyu quickly grabbed Jun’s hand. "Great to meet you!"

"Don’t forget about us!" the boy with long hair already dressed in Slytherin colours waved at him cheerily. "I’m Jeonghan, third year. And this is Jisoo!" He grabbed a boy in Hufflepuff robes and shook him.

Jisoo rolled his eyes upwards. "Joshua. I’m a third year in Hufflepuff. Pleasure to meet you, Mingyu."

"This here," Joshua pushed a thin boy with a huge bright, shining white smile forward, "is Seokmin. He’s a first year, like you. My guess is, he’ll end up in Hufflepuff with me. About time another member of our group is a Hufflepuff anyway."

"Hi! My name is Lee Seokmin!" Seokmin said, and hugged Mingyu. 

Mingyu laughed and hugged his new friend back. 

"How do you know he’s even gonna be a Hufflepuff anyways?" asked Wonwoo. "He could end up in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"YA! Why did you not mention Slytherin?" Jeonghan whipped his head around to glare at Wonwoo, hair flying to the side and slapping Seungcheol’s cheek. 

"Have you seen this kid?" asked Jun as he rummaged through his bag for something. "He’s way too sweet and nice to be Slytherin material. Ah hah! Found it!"

Jun pulled out a small packet of chips. 

"I’ll bet you a sickle that Seokmin doesn’t end up in Hufflepuff," said Soonyoung to Joshua. 

Joshua bumped fists with him. "You’re on."

The horn sounded.

"Time to go!"

The boys turned to wave farewell to their parents who had accompanied them, and had been mingling amongst themselves nearby. 

As they boarded the train, their parents shouted for them to take care of themselves. 

"Wonwoo! Take care of Mingyu!"

"If he gets lost in Hogwarts, make sure to send us a letter! We’ll make another child!"

"DAD!"

"HUSBAND!"

Mingyu noticed that Jihoon’s parents simply waved at their son, and Jihoon smiled and waved back. Neither of them said a word, but their eyes conveyed a message - _I’ll see you after school. I love you._

Mingyu thought that it was very sweet. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo's character profile:  
> Wonwoo - This quiet boy can be found most often in the library, unless he's with Mingyu, then the 2 of them can be found either in the Kitchens with the elves trying out new recipes, or in the Ravenclaw common room studying. These two are smart, maybe smarter than Jun when it comes to their studies. Wonwoo and Mingyu are the tall couple and have been friends before coming to Hogwarts.


	9. Rosewood and Amortentia [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua has picked up on someone's bad habits and is now a schemer. He wants to convince Jh that SC is in love with him. He uses his wand and makes a love potion to prove it. He convinces the group’s other potions expert to help him - Jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload part 2 asa I'm done! I think I'm about a third through it.

**3rd Week of October, 2015  
** **Wednesday Afternoon  
** **Ancient Runes Classroom**

 

Jeonghan sometimes hated class with Shua. 

"You know, my wand is made of rosewood, right?"

"And that is relevant, how?" 

"Rosewood wands are excellent in casting love spells. I can make Seungcheol confess his love for you– "

"You will do no such thing!" Jeonghan’s voice rose a pitch too loud. 

"Mr. Yoon and Mr. Hong, I hope to assume that you are discussing the merits of the theory of communication through runic writings. I will expect well written essays from both of you."

"Of course. We won’t disappoint," replied Jeonghan quickly, digging his elbow into Jisoo’s side. His friend grunted in annoyance. 

After Professor Babbling had turned away, Joshua continued their conversation. 

"Really Han. Do you have any idea how the rest of us feel about you staring across the hall every time we are there? It’s been four years."

"I don’t see how that matters to the rest of you," Jeonghan muttered darkly, twirling his quill with delicate fingers. "Cheol and I are just friends. He has never showed any interest in being more than that."

Joshua could only smirk behind his hand. His best friend was seriously blind. But it was all too much fun right now, for him and the rest, especially him, who loved watching the two oldest members of their group dance around each other. It only got a little too much whenever Seungcheol and Jeonghan sat next to each other too closely for the comfort of the rest. 

How was it possible that the smartest of the group was blind to the affections from his own crush? Joshua firmly believed, along with the rest of the group, that Jeonghan would have been the perfect Ravenclaw, if not for the dark and mischievous streak that had landed him in Slytherin. He scored the perfect grades, always an 'E' and above (he has only ever gotten one 'A'), and was great at giving advice to the younger members on their homework when he felt like it. Jeonghan was freaking smart! But for the life of him, the long haired boy stubbornly believed that there was no way that Seungcheol, muscular, honest as an open book Seungcheol, would be in love with him.

Sounds of quills scratching parchment filled the classroom as the students took down notes from the blackboard. Jeonghan refused to even look over at his friend, and glared down at his parchment as he scribbled down the notes. Joshua sighed, and mulled over the possible plans of action that could be taken as he continuously wrote down the new runes they were learning and what they meant. 

A while later, a thought occurred to him. Joshua leaned over his best friend’s arm. "I just got an idea."

Jeonghan growled at him lowly without looking at him. "What now?"

"I can make you a love potion– "

"No, Shua. No way," hissed the long-haired boy. "I refuse to give Cheol a love potion!"

"But it’s not just _any_ love potion!"

Professor Babbling dismissed the class at that point. "That’ll be all for today. Please have a foot long parchment ready by the next lesson, detailing today’s lesson on European ancient runes from the 14th century. And don’t forget that your essays are due in three weeks."

Students began filing out in pairs and threes.  
  
Joshua waited for Jeonghan to pack his notes and quill away. He continued, "It’s amortentia. The most powerful love potion there is!" 

The Slytherin slung his bag over his shoulder and they walked out of the classroom together. "And how do you know this? Isn’t amortentia a sixth or seventh year lesson or something?" 

Joshua almost choked on his saliva. "Yeah, it is! But I only chanced upon it while I was in the library working on my essay on poison antidotes… How do you even know about it?"

Jeonghan was someone who wouldn’t be caught dead in the library if he could do anything about it. Not that he’s never gone to the library. No one’s ever seen him in it, that’s all. 

"George Weasley told me about it when I was in his shop in Diagon Alley before the school year started."

"Were you looking at their collection of love potions?" Joshua wiggled an eyebrow at him. "Maybe already thought of giving Seungcheol a love - _ack_!"

The long haired devil dug his elbow hard into the Hufflepuff’s stomach. 

"So what if I did?" Jeonghan muttered. "It wouldn’t be true love."

Joshua stopped Jeonghan and pulled him to the side of the corridor, and sat them down on the bench underneath a large window. 

"Do you know what amortentia really is? Or what it does?"

"… No?"

"Okay, you know that love potions can’t actually create love, but cause that person to become obsessed with you, right?"

"Duh, I knew that already!" Jeonghan flipped his hair back over his shoulder and turned up his nose haughtily at his best friend - who would no longer be his best friend if he wasn’t going to help him constructively. 

"Why do you think I refused to give him a love potion? I could have done it last year!"

The Hufflepuff stilled. "Oh, I hadn’t thought that you’d have considered it."

He shook his head to get his thoughts back in line. "Anyway, we don’t need Seungcheol to drink the potion. All we need him to do is smell it."

"SMELL– OW!" Joshua slapped Jeonghan’s arm. " - it?" 

"Amortentia, if brewed properly, smells different to every person," explained Joshua while eyeing his friend rub his arm where he had slapped him hard. "If Seungcheol is in love with you, amortentia would smell of you to him. And all we need to do is be there when he smells it so we know how he feels."

"HEY GUYS! What are you doing sitting over there?" Jun shouted as he stood at the doorway to the great hall. He waved his arms over his head. "Come on! Let’s go in already!"

Joshua and Jeonghan waved their hands at Jun to go ahead first. 

"Shua, I appreciate you wanting to help, really I do," Jeonghan sighed, and ran his fingers through his long glossy hair. "But just forget it okay? Seungcheol and I, we aren’t going to happen."

_No way_ , Joshua thought. _If you aren’t going to man up and do something about it, I will._

 

***

 

**3rd Week of October, 2015  
** **Wednesday Evening  
** **The Great Hall**

 

Joshua sat down next to the smallest boy in the group.  

"What do you want?" Jihoon asked him bluntly. 

The whole gang was gathered at the Hufflepuff table for dinner - not that anyone minded. It was already normal to see the group sitting together. To no one’s surprise, there were other groups slowly forming at different tables as well. The gang had started a revolution of inter-house friendship. 

"I need your help with something," said Joshua. "And by _I_ , I mean Jeonghan."

Jihoon looked up from his charms essay. "Is this about Seungcheol-hyung?"

"You sure are perceptive."

"Jeonghan still hasn’t done anything about it? The rest of us are sick of watching him make those googly eyes at Cheol when we’re at the Slytherin table. It makes me want to hurl up my breakfast sometimes." 

"Well," Joshua sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "That’s why I need your help to convince Jeonghan to do something about it. You see, he doesn’t think that Cheol likes him back."

The small boy gave him a deadpanned look. _You have got to be joking._ "A blind man could see how Cheol lights up when Jeonghan is with him. It’s nauseating," Jihoon shifted in his seat to face Joshua. "So what do you want me to do?"

Joshua leaned closer. "What do you know about amortentia?"

"Enough, I suppose," Jihoon frowned thoughtfully. "I hope you don’t plan on making Cheol drink it."

Jihoon had read most of the books in the library by this point. He spent most of his time reading and working on whatever it was that he did, since he didn’t talk much in the group even though he spent most of his time with talkative Jeonghan. Joshua had a nagging suspicion that Jeonghan and Jihoon spent a lot of their time together studying anyway.

"We just need to him to smell it, to know if he likes Jeonghan."

"Ah, I suppose that makes more sense."

They looked over at the rest of the group. Jeonghan was once again plastered against Seungcheol, hanging onto his every word as the muscular boy spoke with Mingyu and Wonwoo about transfiguring things into animals. Jun and Minghao were writing letters home, and the rest were watching Chan and Soonyoung play wizards chess. Chan was decimating Soonyoung’s pawns with his knights. Soonyoung once again had a gleam in his eyes, and was half screaming at Chan every time he lost a piece. 

"Well," said Jihoon. "Helping you would certainly be better than wasting my brain cells on this bunch. When do we start?" 

Joshua thought about it. "How about tomorrow? We can go to the library to get a copy of the recipe first during the first break."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joshua's Character Profile:  
> Also known as Jisoo (JH calls him Shua), this soft spoken boy is a healing protege, and is Professor Slughorn's favourite student in Potions class. He's got his mischievous streak, influenced by hanging around Jeonghan, and is the prefect for Hufflepuff house.


	10. Rosewood and Amortentia [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua acquires new (and annoying) allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a long break to get through my exams and final assignments, but here's part 2 - enjoy!

**3rd Week of October, 2015  
** **Thursday Morning  
** **Breakfast [7:30AM - 9:30AM]  
** **The Great Hall**

 

Jihoon stopped at the Hufflepuff table first thing that morning. His excuse? Jeonghan stopped to talk to Joshua before going to the Slytherin table. 

No, that wasn’t suspicious at all. 

Seungcheol was there too, with Soonyoung, and the latter looked like he hadn’t woken up fully yet. He had his head hanging sideways and his eyes were slightly bloodshot. It made the rest half wonder what he had been doing up at night. 

Seokmin was nowhere to be seen. He was probably still asleep. 

~~ Or lying awake in bed thinking of his mandrake roots. ~~

The small boy slipped a piece of paper into Joshua’s hand as soon as he was close enough, turning his body so that no one else would see it. 

_Meet U at Library – 1st break._

Joshua subtly tipped his chin down a little. Jihoon caught it, and said to Jeonghan, "I’m going to get breakfast first."

"Hang on."

Jeonghan nodded and quickly hugged Joshua, and then Seungcheol. "Alright, I’ll see you later in herbology," he said to Seungcheol, and wrapped an arm around Jihoon before heading towards the Slytherin table. 

The gang had made it a point to try to have breakfast with their own houses as much as possible, and only congregated together during break times and free periods in the great hall, and on weekends everywhere else. 

Joshua noticed the Ravenclaws gesturing to him, so he turned and looked over. Jun, Wonwoo and Mingyu were making faces at him, and pointing at him. 

"What?" Joshua raised his arms and shrugged at them.

Jun rolled his eyes and went over to him, with the other two following with some breakfast rolls in hand. They plopped down onto the bench opposite him, while Wonwoo hopped over the table to sit next to Joshua. 

"What was that all about? You and Jihoon I mean. We saw him pass you the note, although he tried to cover it."

"Ten points for the effort." 

"Didn’t work though."

"You two can’t be dating or anything," muttered Wonwoo as he snatched the note from Joshua’s hand. "Why are you meeting him at the library?"

Joshua snatched the note back and pulled out his wand and burned the note to ashes. "Incendio!"

Jun wiggled his eyebrows at the older boy. "So, you burned the evidence. That’s suspicious."

"Yeah," said Mingyu around a big mouthful of his breakfast roll. "Sho shpill."

Wonwoo automatically raised a hand to block the flying projectiles from Mingyu’s mouth. Jun was out of range, but Joshua got a face full of spittle. 

"YUCK!" Joshua wiped his face with his sleeve. "Seriously, Mingyu!"

"Shorry."

Joshua picked up his donut. "Just so you know, Jihoon and I are going to do something about our two eldest freakingly clueless about each other’s love for each other."

"Ahh, that’s nice of you."

"Why would you do something about it? Shouldn’t Seungcheol-hyung and Jeonghan-hyung do something about their relationship themselves?"

Joshua rolled his eyes as he polished off his second donut and started on his mushroom soup. "I tried to convince Jeonghan to do something about it, but he refused to listen. So I asked Jihoon to help me with it."

"And pray tell how you’re going to do that?" asked Jun, and popped the last bit of his sandwich into his mouth. 

"We’re going to make a love potion for Cheol to smell." 

"Are you talking about amortentia?" asked Mingyu.

"I smelled it when Professor Slughorn showed it in class," said Wonwoo, nodding his head sagely. "It smelled like ramen noodles and fried chicken."

Everyone stared at him. 

"It smelled like food to you?" Joshua said, flabbergasted. 

Wonwoo just shrugged. "It’s Mingyu, what did you expect? I like his cooking."

"Aww, thanks hyung. I like how you smell of books and parchment paper," confessed Mingyu as he grinned at his best friend. 

Jun waved his hands in front of him. "Stop stop stop," he grinned at his housemates and mock-shivered. "All this sappiness and cheese. I can’t take it!" He clasped his hands to his chest and pretended to gaze at the ceiling. 

Mingyu shoved him on the shoulder while laughing. "Cut it out hyung!" 

Seokmin arrived at that point. He sat down next to Mingyu. 

"What are three ravens doing in the badgers’ den?"

"Eating," Mingyu said as he shovelled another mouthful of roll down. 

"Interrogating your badger hyung on his upcoming rendezvous with a certain small snake," grinned Jun, and leaned out of the way of Joshua’s hand as it aimed to strike him.

"You mean Jihoon-hyung? Why would Joshua be meeting Jihoon?" asked Seokmin as he buttered up a roll and dunked it in soup. 

Joshua rolled his eyes. "I really don’t want to repeat myself."

"He and Jihoon are planning to make a love potion that will get Seungcheol and Jeonghan hyung to confess to each other," supplied Wonwoo as he stole some of Joshua’s soup. 

"Go get your own!"

"It’s all the way at the Ravenclaw table."

"No one’s stopping you from going back."

"Jeonghan and Seungcheol hyung still haven’t confessed to each other yet?"

Wonwoo rolled his eyes upwards. "Please Seokmin, try to keep up."

"But aren’t they already together?" Seokmin asked with a questioning frown. 

Mingyu shook his head. "You mean all that skin-ship and touchy-feely thing they do? Nope. That’s just their normal." 

Seokmin looked over at the Gryffindor table. "You mean that _that’s_ normal?" 

Everyone turned to look, and sure enough, Jeonghan had left the Slytherin table for the eldest member of the group. He was once again plastered to Seungcheol’s side, and they were talking and sharing Seungcheol’s breakfast. They turned back around. 

"If that doesn’t mean that they aren’t together, I don’t know what is," said Seokmin. 

"I asked Jeonghan. He and Seungcheol are definitely _not_ official yet," said Joshua surely. 

The rest exchanged glances. 

"Alright. We’ll help too," said Jun. "Um, any other way we can."

"Since we aren’t potion experts like you and Jihoon, that is."

 

***

 

 **3rd Week of October, 2015  
** **Thursday Morning  
** **First Break  
** **Library**

 

Jihoon was about to pull out his wand to curse a sixth year Gryffindor when Joshua intervened. 

"I do apologise, but it would be in your best interests and health to allow us to take this book," he whispered, and quickly grabbed the copy of advanced potion making before pulling Jihoon away from the burly sixth year. 

"Let go of me Jisoo, or I swear it’ll be you I curse with a giant–!" 

"Pipe down! If you had cursed that guy we would never be able to make the potion!"

Joshua pulled Jihoon to an empty table in the corner and released his grip on the smaller boy’s robes. 

"Okay, now let’s see it."

They perused the recipe quietly. "It actually looks alright," Jihoon muttered. "We just need to find a place to brew it without anyone knowing."

Joshua thought about it. "How about Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom or the Room of Requirement?" 

Both locations were not in use as the bathroom was well avoided, and the Room of Requirement wasn’t needed much anymore after the war. 

"Maybe the bathroom. It’s easier to get to, and Moaning Myrtle will keep everyone out," said Jihoon. "Unless it’s Jeonghan. How is it that everyone in school likes him?"

Joshua chuckled. "Yeah, it’s his gift."

Jihoon looked back at the book. "The potion won’t take long to make. It can be ready in a couple hours."

"Wait, you’re saying it’ll be ready by today?" asked Joshua as Jihoon pulled out parchment and a quill.

The Slytherin nodded, and copied down the recipe, and made notations on the side. "I’m done," he said, and put everything back in his bag. "Let’s get out of here."

They put the book back in the shelf, and left the library. "I’m going to skip my afternoon class, since I’m caught up on it, but I’ll need to tell Soonyoung to cover for me. Say I’m sick or something." Jihoon handed Joshua a piece of parchment. 

"Go get these ingredients. I’ll get the rest, and we’ll meet at Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom in half an hour."

They split up and went in different directions – Joshua headed to the greenhouse while Jihoon charged in the direction of the dungeons, where he probably was going for the potions classroom. 

After getting Seokmin’s help in acquiring a few of the ingredients from the greenhouse, he met Jihoon just as he was about to enter the bathroom.  


"I also have them," said Jihoon before Joshua could open his mouth. "I also saw our two lovebirds going into Charms class, if I wasn’t mistaken."

They set their bags on the ground and set up a small fire and unpacked Jihoon’s collapsible cauldron. "I can’t believe I’m missing quality time with my bed for this."

"Let’s get this over with. We can have the potion brewed by dinner, and have those two confess and kiss each other by the time dessert is served."

 


	11. Rosewood and Amortentia [Part 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to a long overdue beginning of a relationship.

**3rd Week of October, 2015  
** **Thursday Evening  
** **Dinner [6pm]  
** **The Great Hall**

"Where have you been? I was looking for you everywhere! And don’t think I didn’t realise that Jihoonie was missing too. What were the both of you up to?!" Jeonghan let lose a barrage of words that Jisoo didn’t bother responding to. 

He simply grabbed his friend by the arm, and dragged him along to the end of the Hufflepuff table, where everyone was gathered. Jihoon had seated their eldest friend next to him. On the table, was the glass bottle containing the amortentia that they had brewed. 

The Ravenclaws had rounded everyone up for a group meeting before dinner. According to Jun, he had pulled Seungkwan and Vernon out of a broom closet. He had also said that while wiggling his eyebrows and smirking a little, which made Jisoo some what perturbed. They also had informed the members, aside from Jeonghan and Seungcheol, that Jihoon and Jisoo was going to get evidence of the affection the two eldest members had for each other. 

Jisoo was glad that it would soon be over – they had almost mucked up making the love potion. However, Jihoon was certain that he had saved it, and had reinforced it when he reminded the healer in training that no one would be drinking it anyway. 

They took a seat opposite Jihoon and Seungcheol. Mingyu sat next to Seungcheol, opposite Jisoo, with Hansol, Chan, Seokmin and Seungkwan standing at the end of the table. Minghao stood behind Jeonghan, and Soonyoung was seated next to the long-haired boy. Jun shifted to sit next toJihoon, and Wonwoo took the spot the older Chinese boy had vacated – behind Soonyoung. 

Around the four of them, the rest of the group watched with tensed figures and worried expressions as Jihoon uncorked the bottle and placed it in between Jeonghan and Seungcheol. 

The shortest boy saw Soonyoung opening his mouth. 

"PYAAKK!"

Wonwoo suddenly smacked Soonyoung across the head. He had noticed his friend opening his mouth, no doubt to say something to relieve the tension, but it would probably have been something irreverent and stupid. 

Jihoon gave him a quick thumbs up, thankful that he had had the foresight to stand with their same-aged Gryffindor. 

"Let’s get on with it, shall we?" said Jeonghan. "What’s going on, and why is everyone looking at that little bottle like it’s going to explode?"

"It’s not going to explode," Jun muttered. 

The Ravenclaws shifted in their seats in anticipation, and Seokmin fidgeted in his seat. Vernon and Seungkwan directed their gazes over to Jisoo, and Minghao leaned closer to Jeonghan. Jihoon cleared his throat and pushed the bottle to Seungcheol. 

"First, don’t _ever_ drink this. And this goes to _all_ of you," Jihoon said, glaring at everyone. He pulled out the stopper, and held the bottle up a few centimetres away from Seungcheol’s nose.

"I need you to smell this, and tell me what it smells like."

Seungcheol looked down at the bottle and eyed the contents warily. "It’s not something like a stink bomb, right? Or make me turn into a chicken?"

Where does the guy get ideas like that?

"Is that seriously what you can think of?" Jisoo threw up his hands and glared at his same-aged best friend. 

"But what if it turns me into a guinea – " 

"JUST SMELL IT ALREADY!" roared a chorus of ten voices. 

Jihoon and Jeonghan had remained silent, and Seungcheol almost fell out of his seat. Jisoo thought that Jihoon had warned his same-house friend of what the bottle contained. 

The oldest boy quickly put his nose close and inhaled the soft fumes from the bottle. He blinked and looked at Jihoon in amazement. 

Jisoo thought that Seungcheol was going to fall in love with Jihoon, but the boy said, "Why does this potion smell like Jeonghan?"

Deafening silence.

Jeonghan stared at Seungcheol in shock. Jihoon’s eyes widened. Jisoo jerked slightly and grinned at everyone else. 

The table almost exploded as the rest of the group roared in laughter and cheers. Mingyu reached over and wrapped his arms around Seungcheol, squeezing him and laughing as the oldest boy looked around at everyone in bewilderment. Jun, Wonwoo and Soonyoung were doubled over in laughter and tearing up, and Minghao was patting a wild-eyed Jeonghan on the back. Jihoon hastily stoppered the bottle in fear when Soonyoung’s head almost slammed into the table near it as he laughed and put in away in his bag, while Jisoo and Seokmin grabbed each other and jumped up and down with Seungkwan. Vernon just looked on at Seungcheol with raised eyebrows while Chan roared with laughter next to him. 

"What the hell, guys? What’s going on?" asked Seungcheol, who raised his voice to be heard. 

Vernon said, "I didn't realise that you did hyung! Did everyone else know before me?"

Seungkwan stopped laughing and glared at his best friend. "How is it that you didn't realise something so obvious?"

"Don’t answer that," Jeonghan snapped, as he glared at Jisoo. 

The eldest Hufflepuff simply straightened his back and raised his chin. "Get on with it!"

Seungcheol reached out to grab Jeonghan and Jisoo’s arms. "Get on with what? What’s going on?"

Jun looked over at their oldest friend and clueless leader. "Confess to Jeonghan-hyung, and ask him to be your boyfriend," he said with a slight tilt of his head and a small smile.

The Gryffindor gulped when he saw everyone look at him expectantly. He looked at Jeonghan, who’s eyes were wide and shoulders were tensed. His best friend looked like a spooked horse that was about to bolt. He looked up at the younger Slytherin standing behind Jeonghan and motioned with his eyes. 

Minghao caught on, and quickly placed his hands down on Jeonghan’s shoulders, pushing down. "Sorry hyung, but you gotta stay put," he said, as Jeonghan jerked and made to stand. 

Seungcheol cleared his throat. "J-Jeonghannie," he stuttered. 

The long haired boy huffed a little. "Yeah?"

"I really, really, like you. _Like_ you," said Seungcheol softly. "Will you please be my boyfriend?"

The whole group was silent for a moment. Then Seungkwan reached over and slapped the eldest’s on the arm. "You unromantic tool! You’re supposed to ask him on a date first!"

"Actually, I don’t mind," Jeonghan laughed. "Yes, Choi Seungcheol. I’ll be your boyfriend. Will you be mine too?"

Everyone witnessed the Gryffindor jumping up from his seat with a loud, "HELL YES!" Seungcheol leaped over the table to crush Jeonghan to his chest in a bear hug, causing them to fall to the ground while the surrounding members hastily stumbled out of the way. 

As the Great Hall erupted into cheers around them, Jun looked at the other members of their group with a smirk gracing his face. 

"So, who’s going to be next?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming Chapters:
> 
> +The Anti-Protegé  
> +Weekends Are Never Boring With You  
> +This Christmas Night  
> +(Unofficial title) Jeonghan Breaks Into Ravenclaw  
> +Untitled JunHao  
> +Untitled BooNon
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading :)  
> Shout out to my friends who have encouraged me to keep writing and improving this fanfic. I will be rewriting the first few chapters eventually!


	12. The Herbology 'Anti'-Protegé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Seokmin became known as the Terror of the Plants in Greenhouse One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posted this!!

**Early November, 2014**  
**Wednesday Morning**  
**Second Period**  
**Hogwarts Greenhouse**

 

"I think Professor Longbottom is afraid of you," said Mingyu in a as a matter of fact tone.  

It took just the first seven herbology lessons in his life for Mingyu to come to that conclusion.

Seokmin just scratched his head. "Really? I don’t think so." 

The taller boy simply raised an eyebrow. "He cringed when you set foot into the greenhouse last week. I think he’s tempted to ban you completely, if not for your enthusiasm and sunshine personality."

"Well, if there’s anything I’m doing wrong, I am completely unaware."

Seokmin would swear on his wand, but it was the most precious thing he owned – his bright orange puffskein not counted. 

"I swear on my potions essay that’s due next week," he said, after considering how important it was. 

Mingyu rolled his eyes upwards as he followed his friend down the corridor filled with throngs of students rushing to their next class. They were on their way to the greenhouses. For the past several weeks, Professor Longbottom had introduced them to the caring of dittany and the theoretical handling of the venomous tentacula. The taller boy swore he saw the broad shoulder professor wince when Seokmin fed his dittany a small amount of what Mingyu presumed was liquid fertiliser. 

Not that there was anything wrong with it, but the greenhouses were well cared for by the herbology professors, and there were classes there every day. 

Seokmin was a very bright boy. Not literally, but when he smiled, it was as though the sun was reappearing after a long darkness, and everyone around him felt their spirits lift and fly. Jisoo-hyung, Seokmin’s Hufflepuff senior, had picked him up on the platform at King’s Cross Station, and added him to the group quite naturally. 

He remembered the moment he met Seokmin very clearly. And the moments after that, when they had shared a carriage with Wonwoo, Jun-hyung, and Jisoo-hyung, although Jisoo-hyung intermittently disappeared to join his same-aged friends and Soonyoung and Jihoon-hyung in the carriage next door. Wonwoo was not the most social butterfly, but having Jisoo-hyung around helped to soothe out the awkward moments where his best friend would look at Seokmin as though he wanted nothing more than to throw the chatty little boy out the window as the bright emerald green hills rolled past. 

Mingyu was glad to make a friend of the same age. Minghao had not been with them on the train; he only joined the group after being sorted into Slytherin, and he remembered how Jun had made friends with the youngest snake by speaking in Chinese. 

Minghao was not friendly at all, but he followed Jeonghan-hyung around, so that counted for something. 

Mingyu had spent the last few weeks trying to make friends with the sulky first year Slytherin. 

But that wasn’t the point. 

He wanted to figure out what it was that made Professor Longbottom wide-eyed when Seokmin was in class the previous week. The long-faced professor had gripped the textbook tightly and jerked, as though he was about to run over to save the plant from Seokmin. 

Mingyu returned his attention to the plant in front of him. Professor Longbottom was saying," – so, I will teach you the fire-making spell today. It will do you well to practice it in preparation for our class two weeks from now, where I will introduce you to Bouncing Bulbs."

Seokmin was busy taking down notes. 

 " – and to continue the first part of today’s lesson, you will show me the results of your dittany. I will be marking you based on the growth and health of your dittany."

All the students placed their pots in front of them. Mingyu noticed the Hufflepuff stare at his pot strangely.

"What’s wrong?"

"My dittany looks a little odd," came the reply. 

Mingyu looked at Seokmin’s dittany. He was quite right. The brown plant looked … browner than it was supposed to. What was supposed to be healthy and thick stem was cadaverous and brittle looking, and the leaves looked dried out. 

"What did you feed it again?"

"Liquid fertiliser?"  
  
Mingyu frowned, mulling over it.

"Where did you say you got the fertiliser from?"

"From the back of the greenhouse."

The Ravenclaw pushed away from the bench, and wandered over to the back of the greenhouse, close to another table where Professor Longbottom was looking over the dittany of Hazel Wildling, a fellow Ravenclaw. 

The tall professor noticed Mingyu looking at all the bottles and pails a the back of the greenhouse. "Whatever are you doing, my boy?"

"I was looking for the liquid fertiliser."

Mingyu looked over and noticed the professor frown. "There aren’t any in this greenhouse, Mr. Kim. We only allow the third years and older to use the dragon-dung fertiliser from greenhouse three."

"Oh no," muttered Mingyu. 

"Thanks, Professor," he said, and turned around, walking back at the same speed he had used to move to the back of the greenhouse. 

He reached his place, and grabbed Seokmin by the arm. "I don't think that was liquid fertiliser you’ve been using."

"What!"

"I asked Professor Longbottom, and he said that there’s only dragon-dung fertiliser, but its all in greenhouse three."

Seokmin looked at his wilted dittany again. "Then just what have I been using?"

"Where’s that bottle?"

Seokmin looked towards Professor Longbottom, who had moved away from the back of the greenhouse and was now closer to the front at another table, then went to retrieve his mystery bottle. 

Mingyu watched as his friend dug around the back of the greenhouse for a moment, then picked up a silver flask with a triumphant expression. He beckoned his friend to return quickly before Professor Longbottom turned around, and Seokmin quickly scuttled back to him. 

"It’s this one," he said, and handed the flask to Mingyu, who uncorked it and looked in. 

The taller boy stared into the flask, quiet for a long moment. 

"Seokmin-ah."

"Yeah?"

"How in the world did you mistake herbicide potion for liquid fertiliser?"

 

***

 

 **Early November, 2014  
** **The Same Day, Evening  
** **Dinner  
** **The Great Hall**

  

"HE DID WHAT?"

Over the roars of laughter from the other boys, the loudest screams coming from ever-dependable Soonyoung, Mingyu had recounted the story to the group as they gorged themselves on the dinner at the Ravenclaw table. 

Joshua could not believe his ears. 

Jeonghan was doubled over, and crying into Seungcheol’s shoulder in mirth.

Seokmin groaned and buried his head in his arms. "It was an accident!"

"An accident that lasted for weeks?" asked Jihoon, as he looked up from his plate. He had also laughed himself to pieces when Mingyu broke the story. "Did you not look into the flask? Or smelled it a little? Herbicide – "

"Is quite distinctive, I know!" wailed the first year Hufflepuff. "It contains lion fish spines, Flobberworm mucus and Horklump juice. I even know how to brew it!"

Jun and Minghao had finally stopped laughing. "What made you think that it was liquid fertiliser when it was so obvious it wasn’t?"

Seokmin wailed louder. "I don't know!"

Seungcheol swallowed a mouthful of hot tea. "This isn’t going to end tonight, you know?"

The small boy nodded his head miserably. 

"Yeah, Seokmin," Soonyoung wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulders. "Just think. From this day forth, you shall be forever known as – "

"The Seokbicider!" crowed Jun. 

Minghao slapped a hand over his face.

 

***

 

"Can somebody please stop Jun from picking up all of Soonyoung’s bad habits?"

"How do you know those bad habits came from me anyway?!" 

"Can we please not call me The Seokbicider?"

"How about The Terror of the Plants?"

 "What movie did you get that from?"

 

***

 

"What's a movie?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin's Character Profile 
> 
> He can also be called the walking ball of sunshine. When he smiles, everyone smiles automatically, and he makes everyone feel better with his silly jokes and comedy with his best friends Soonyoung and Seungkwan. He’s best at Herbology, and is Professor Sprout’s brightest student. He and Mingyu tend to have classes together.


	13. The Art of Breaking Into Other Houses by Yoon Jeonghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his first year, Jeonghan decides that he wants to learn how to break into Ravenclaw without getting caught. He just needs his two friends to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am baaaaack after a long hiatus! Thanks for supporting Seventeen in Hogwarts ~

**3rd week of January, 2013**  


"I've got a brilliant idea."

"I'm not all that excited when he says that, to be honest."

By the time they had spent half the year together, Seungcheol and Joshua had gotten way too used to Jeonghan's antics. They had already resigned themselves to barely keeping up with their best friend's devious mind. He had already convinced Professor Flitwick to allow him an extension on an essay, and locked Mr. Filch and Mrs Norris in broom cupboards just a couple weeks ago before Christmas; each on the farthest ends of the castle away from each other, at the same time no less!He had also found a way to make friends with the poltergeist, Peeves.

Joshua took it all in good-naturedly and even pitched in when Jeonghan decided to break into the kitchens to lace the soup with rum one morning when the elves were busy, resulting in all the students lolling around drunk amidst puddles of vomit. They hadn't been caught at all.

Seungcheol had wisely sat out of that plan.

"But this one is the most brilliant plan I've ever had!"

"I doubt that."

"Alright then. Let's hear it."

The trio was seated at the Hufflepuff table for lunch, with the remains of the sumptuous meal scattered on the plates. Jeonghan and Seungcheol sat opposite Joshua, all dressed in their house robes. Seungcheol's robes were open wide at the neck and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. Jeonghan's was pressed neat, and his tie had been done in a pretty knot pulled comfortably up. His hair was pulled back in a sleek and glossy ponytail. Joshua's hair was combed neatly, unlike Seungcheol's messy mop, and his robes were neat like Jeonghan's, but his tie was slightly loose. 

"I think," Jeonghan said, leaning forward slightly and lowering his voice. "it's about time I learned how to gain access to the Ravenclaw common room."

The other two mulled it over. "You want to break into Ravenclaw?"

"What about the other houses?"

"Seungcheol can just give you the password to the Gryffindor dorm and get you red robes, " said Joshua, ignoring Seungcheol's scandalised glare. "And you already know how to get into the Hufflepuff common room."

Joshua had told Jeonghan how to get into his common room a month into the school year. He had taught the Slytherin how to open the entrance made up of a pile of barrels, by tapping the barrel second from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’. He had taken Jeonghan into the earthy passage into the round and cozy low-ceilinged room that resembled a badger’s den. They had spent that afternoon huddled together studying and laughing over random things while Seungcheol had been watching quidditch tryouts for the 2nd-years. 

"You already got into the Hufflepuff common room?"

"Yeah, you were busy watching quidditch tryouts, remember?"

Jeonghan inhaled. "I want to try breaking into Ravenclaw's dorm this weekend. From what I heard from a senior, the dorm is guarded by a knocker that asks questions. All I have to do is get blue robes and answer the riddle to get in."

The long-haired boy smiled and looked at his friends rather expectantly.

"I suppose you want us to get blue robes for you," muttered Seungcheol. 

Jeonghan didn't bother to answer. Joshua looked at the eldest. "Well, its more or less something we'd expect from Jeonghan." He looked back at his best friend. "And how do you expect us to get blue robes for you?"

"Nick 'em from 'e laundry room," whispered Peeves, as he swooped down from the ceiling.

"Hello, Peeves. Pranked anyone today?" Jeonghan asked, while the other two remained quiet, but grinned at the poltergeist back-flipping in mid-air.

"Mdm McGonagall stopped me from throwing slime out the window, so no," the poltergeist said. "But I am coming up with a new idea, and it will be brilliant!"

The poltergeist floated away, cackling. The three boys watched as Peeves danced over the heads of students, blowing raspberries. Peeves then pulled off his pants and waved it at the Slytherins, before dashing out the hall when the Bloody Baron started to head in his direction, pulling his sword out.

 

***

 

Armed with the Ravenclaw blue robes, the long-haired Slytherin made his way to the west tower, nimbly avoiding every student in his path. He pulled his hair up under the cap he had *borrowed* from Seungcheol (he'd actually pilfered it from the Gryffindor's bag when he wasn't paying attention), and placed his spectacles neatly on his nose. No one other than Jihoonie knew that he wore glasses, and he preferred to keep it that way. Call it vanity, as it is. 

Cheol and Shua had snuck into the laundry room for the robes. Actually, Shua had put one foot to Cheol’s butt and kicked him into the laundry room to distract the elves before sneaking in to the side to nick the closest set he could reach. 

Turns out the robes he had nicked was from the seventh year rack, belonging to someone named Jude Williams, but he knew how to use magic to alter it and remove the name, so it wasn’t much of an issue. He quietly snuck out the same way, while Cheol was still running interference by asking about SPEW.

Seungcheol, however, was chased out right after Shua left the room – apparently SPEW was still a sensitive topic among the elves.

As Jeonghan neared the dorm, he slowed his pace and waited for the ravens hovering around the doorway to leave. As the door swung shut, he saw that the common room was empty.

_"Perfect."_

He walked up to the door and looked expectantly at the eagle-shaped knocker. The eagle stirred and opened its beak: 

"I am perfect, impossible, permanent and guaranteed. What am I?"

"Hmm," murmured Jeonghan. "Would it be… Nothing?"

The knocker replied, "As you are. Mind your head."

The door swung inwards, revealing the wide circular room with curtains draped across the arched windows. 

"Woah, this is beautiful. How can anyone keep this view to themselves?"

Voices and footsteps neared to where he stood. His eyes quickly cataloged the room, and he dashed on light footsteps to the closest curtain, pulling it back and darting behind it. He moved the blue and bronze silk back into place just as the footsteps entered the common room. He froze as the footsteps neared where he stood.

"The next lesson would be on the navi–" the voices brushed past him and left the room. No doubt the students were headed to class.

Jeonghan looked down at himself and cursed. He had actually blended into the wall! His skin was now the colour of the wall, a lovely cream wallpaper. His body was flatter, and his hair was cream… Hell, no. He focused on his normal skin tone – he took great care of his skin, and he missed his lotion – and morphed back to his original form.

He pulled back the curtain and exhaled a long breath. No one would be the wiser of his little excursion.

Casting his eyes across the room again, he made sure there were no more students before making his way back to the door.

"Good day, eagle knocker."

"Hope you enjoyed your visit, little serpent."

_Wait, it knew!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used fantasynamegenerator.com for the riddle! Absolutely love that website, it has everything hehe ~


End file.
